Lista da Morte
Filmes Romances Dead Reckoning Destination Zero End of the Line Dead Man's Hand Looks Could Kill ''Death of the Senses'' Quadrinhos Sacrifice ''Spring Break'' Não Incluídos O que se segue é uma lista de personagens que não foram incluídas nas estimativas acima, porque a morte não foi confirmada ou porque os personagens foram mortos (morreram) antes do romance/filme/quadrinhos começar e foram apenas mencionado. Premonição * Clear Rivers menciona que seu pai foi baleado na cabeça, provavelmente, durante um assalto mal-sucedido anos atrás do primeiro filme. Premonição 2 * Não se sabe se alguém morreu quando o apartamento de Evan Lewis explodiu. * O marido de Nora Carpenter morreu quatro anos antes do segundo filme. * De acordo com Eugene Dix, um professor foi morto a facadas logo após ele ser transferido de escola. * De acordo com Kat Jennings, vários hospedes foram mortos asfixiados em um hotel. * De acordo com Rory Peters, um teatro em Paris desabou e matou dezenas de pessoas. * O parceiro de Thomas Burke foi morto após os eventos do primeiro filme. * Senhora Corman foi morta a tiros após os eventos do primeiro filme. * Não se sabe se alguém morreu quando a van de notíficas explodiu na fazendo dos Gibbons. * A quantidade de vítimas da explosão do Lakeview Hospital nunca foi confirmada. Premonição 3 * A quantidade de vítimas do acidente do Train 081 nunca foi confirmado. * Como não foi confirmado em vídeo (e como o trem não existe no romance) todos a bordo do do Train 081 podem ainda está vivos. Premonição 4 * George menciona que sua esposa e filha morreram em uma condição perigosa, quando ainda estava bêbado, ele se culpou por um tempo antes dos eventos do quarto filme. * O número de mortos do acidente no McKinley Speedway podem ter subido para 63. * Há controversas sobre o que aconteceu no cinema. Várias pessoas morreram na premonição da explosão, entretanto, as vítimas conhecidas da premonição eram apenas Nick O'Bannon, Janet Cunningham, e Lori Milligan. Isso significa que todos os outros sobreviventes do acidente que Nick previu devem ter morrido durante o período de duas semanas entre a premonição e as mortes de Nick, Janet, e Lori. A menos que as pessoas no Theater 13 não devessem morrer e a premonição foi apenas uma maneira da Morte faz Nick, Janet, e Lori sobreviverem e se encontrar no Death by Caffeine para morrer. Dead Reckoning * Uma pedestre pode ter morrido pouco tempo antes dos eventos do romance começar. * Jess matou um cão de guarda de um armazém, golpeando-o na cabeça, com uma lampada de mesa metálica. * O número total de vítimas do Club Kitty, provavelmente, foi maior do que 31. * O estado de Jessica Golden e de Jamie é desconhecido. Destination Zero * Todos os personagens da era Victoriana eventualmente morreram de causas naturais. * Senhor Fries morreu em um acidente três antes dos eventos do romance. * O número total de vítimas do ataque terrorista, causado por Sean Reilly, nunca foi confirmado. * Um abortista ilegal foi morto em um bombardeio um mês antes dos eventos. * Nunca foi confirmado se Dan Hoffman morreu; o terrorista que foi baleado por ser um sócio sem nome de Reilly. End of the Line * A mãe de Peter Hoffman morreu após o parto. * O filho de Mary-Beth Bradbury morreu pouco tempo após o parto. * No hospital após a premonição de Danny, Louise se lembra que sua avó tinha morrido em um hospital quando ela tinha sete anos de idade. * Embora Peter tinha visto alguns civis no trem, o número total de vítimas do acidente no metro da 32nd Street nunca foi confirmado. * Andrew Williams, eventualmente, sucumbiu a doença. * Jimmy se envolveu em um assalto, que levou a morte de um balconista, anos antes do romance começar. * A primeira esposa de Jack Cohen morreu em 1973, e sua segunda em 1989. * Jack relembra da morte de sua irmã Lilly, e do seu irmão Alec, bem como as mortes de seu filho mais novo e de sua sobrinha-neta, quando estava sentado no parque conversando com os sobreviventes. * O número de vítimas do tiroteio na delegacia é desconhecido. Dead Man's Hand * É possível ter descobertos novas vítimas do acidente da Merlin's Tower. * As mortes de Isabelle Montoya e de Allie Goodwin-Gaines nunca foram confirmadas. Looks Could Kill * Toda a família de Brut, assim como alguns civis rebeldes, foram abatidos por Delbert Davis quando ele era um bebe, um pouco antes de Delbert se matar. * O número de vítimas do acidente do Coral Clipper é desconhecido. * Não se sabe se Dr. Shapiro acordou do coma ou se ele morreu. Death of the Senses * Amy menciona a Jack que ela já viu um homem cometer suicídio após pular de um prédio, quando os dois encontraram Lonnie pensando em fazer o mesmo. * Mais tarde, Amy menciona que sua mãe morreu de uma doença não especificada anos atrás. Sacrifice * Não se sabe quantos trabalhadores morreram no acidente da fábrica. Spring Break * A quantidade de vítimas da explosão do hotel após a queda do helicóptero é desconhecida. * O estado de Carly Hagan é desconhecido, visto que ela desapareceu no ar. Categoria:Lista da Morte Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:Romances Categoria:Curiosidades